Sinful Love
by RitsuSakamoto
Summary: Multiple dimensions exist around us normal human beings. We just don't know it or even go looking for it. Any normal human being- your old, bald principal, the barista at the coffee shop, or even your best friend-can be something completely different. There's more than meets the eye. Don't underestimate that saying.
1. Chapter 1

_- Junjou Romantica fanfiction_

_Genre: Dark Fantasy, Shounen-Ai (Yaoi), Supernatural_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Credits to Melissa Marr for _Basic Idea _(Wicked Lovely). Characters [from Wicked Lovely] may not appear, but well~ Who knows?**

* * *

_[ Basic Idea for this Fanfiction ]_

__**A/N: I apologize, but this may be necessary for some people. **

_- In the invisible world all around us..._

_Faeries exist. "Fae", "Fey", "Fair Folk". No. Not those kind of sparkly, happy magic kind._

_More of the darker side. _

_They are all around us._

Simple accidents like pricking your finger even though you clearly remember no sharp objects being around you? The cause would be a mischievous Faery. Many times the Fae have screwed around with humans, used glamour to appear human to them, trick them with tempting forbidden fruits, lead them to their own destruction. There are hideous faeries while there are also drop-dead gorgeous ones.

Be even more careful of the beautiful ones.

Each Faery simply has no mercy. There may be a slight, one out of a hundred, that may be kind. However, most are malicious.

Stay away from them at all costs.

But normal humans can't see them, can they? Some humans have the Sight born with them - the ability to be able to see Faeries and see through their glamour. But such humans are rare, and those that end up as a Fae's mate is even more rare...

However, a certain law prevents that.

_Never fall in love with a human... or the consequences may be dire..._

* * *

Fey are divided into three different courts;

The Summer Court, the Winter Court, and the Dark Court.

The Summer Court are often bemused with humans; they often play around with them the most but have never seriously considered them. They are more merciful than the fey of the Winter or Dark Court. Spring is brought around by them.

The Winter Court are a bunch of unfeeling fey. They kill without batting an eye, wreck havoc and find it satisfying, and they wield the coldest kind of magic possible. Most of their populace consists of deadly and gorgeous fey. They often have their hands deep in bloodshed. The Summer Court is their enemies. Winter is brought around by them.

The Dark Court consists of the most deceitful fey. They wield Dark magic easily and are often mischievous and manipulative. They are shunned by the other courts because of what they can naturally do; cause nightmares and misery. The darkest tales in the mortal realm are often about them, and they consistently weave nightmares of small children.

* * *

_Prologue_

**The Unknown Fact, Hidden from Truth**

_"Never trust a stranger,_

_Much less a being of the Fair Folk [Faery],_

_Especially one of the Dark Court;_

_Truth is easily manipulated, yet difficult to bring to light._

_Beware of what you say around here..._

_... The walls have ears."_

_Ten years ago..._

Things were tense in the Dark Court.

Standing before the King and the Queen was a tall lady; she had impossibly black glossy hair, almond-shaped round moss-green eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, and fair porcelain skin. Even with the dark electricity crackling along her skin, one could not deny but let his eyes follow her; she cut an impressive figure among the dimly-lit court filled with old and probably perverted men.

She moved with a feral grace. Raven-black feathers, woven into her hair, swung about wildly as she spun and paced about, impatient. Her black pupils were slits and two sharp, black horns poked out from the tangle of feathers on the sides of her head.

_**"Well?"**_ The King enquired, leaning forward. For a moment, his facial features was highlighted by the dim lighting, and one could see the regality in them; it wasn't difficult to tell he belonged on a gilded throne.

The woman turned around to face him, tense. "My Lord?"

_**"The boy, you idiot!"**_ He snapped, anger registering on his face for a brief second before it slid back to its usual emotionless state. The woman

flinched and took a step back, lowering her head.

"I apologize, My Lord."

_"Irial," _The woman on the throne next to the King stirred and straightened, turning her head to gaze at him. "Do be polite, even if you are King." She turned to the woman standing before them. _"Go on, Amerie." _

"This... boy," She began distinctly slowly. The Queen nodded her head. "From the information I have gathered, he has been born in the country Japan eight years ago. He currently lives with his older brother and parents."

_**"Go on,"**_ Irial shifted impatiently in his seat.

"He has an ability that is unheard of in humans, Winter Fey or even fey from the Dark Court... Only a few rare fey of the Summer Court possesses this ability."

Shock registered on the Rulers' faces and the authorities seated below them. Soft whispers slithered its way amongst the crowd as speculation began.

"_Is he one of their ilk?"_

_**"Have you checked that this boy is human?"**_

"100% human. He has definitely no trace of fey blood in his veins or ancestry." Tension made Amerie's jaw clench. Her eyebrows furrowed as she regarded the floor with a glare, deep in thought.

"_What do we do, Irial?"_

The man relaxed back and raised his chin, now confident. _**"Kill off those around him. The best would to make it seem like an… accident."**_

The Queen tilted her head and tapped a sharp fingernail on her lower lip. _"This boy's name?"_

Amerie cleared her throat. "Misaki Takahashi."

* * *

That's the end for this chapter!

**Misaki: **So those bastards killed my parents!

**Author:** Cool down. I'm the one that made them do that.

**Misaki: **... Are you sadistic?

**Author: **Maybe.

**Usagi-san****: **My Misaki is so cute, even when he's angry.

**Author: **I agree with you on that...

**Usagi-san: **By the way, she's going to make me seem like a villain. Watch out, alright, I'm still very very loveable.

**Author & Misaki: **... -cough.-

**Nowaki: **Anyway, please review! -bow-

**Hiroki: **You know you don't have to...

**Author: **Come on, just review. Hiroki's just being the demon he is. Right, Kamijou?


	2. Devil's Disguise

**Author: **I'm sorry for suddenly going MIA for such a long time! I'm back now and I'll update as frequently as I can, I promise! Forgive me-

**Hiroki: **Best that you don't.

**Author: **Hime-chan's so meaaaannnn!

**Hiroki: **You're calling _who _Hime-chan?

**Author: **Yo-

**Misaki: **_Carrying on with the story..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own Junjou Romantica or Wicked Lovely.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Devil's Disguise

_In the present_

The morning was another typical one, filled with rushing people packing the pavements and streets. Students ambled by lazily, seeming to not give any thought to whether or not they would be late. Office workers, however, seemed to think it was the end of the world if they were late, although they overslept in the morning, and so had to rush about trying to get to work.

Misaki Takahashi belonged to the category of students who didn't seem to care if they were late. It was a cold morning, and so he had his jacket on. He pulled the hood up, eyeballing the pavement. He never went out with his head up anymore, not after seeing so many horrifying faeries and not being able to do anything about it lest he got killed. And so he learned to keep his head down, and avoid looking up.

_"Misaki!"_

Hearing his elder brother's voice, he turned around to see Takahiro running towards him with a rather stupid smile plastered on his face. He had stayed out the night with his friend Akihiko, who was apparently some sort of celebrity... Not that Misaki knew him _or _cared. His lips curved up into a wide smile of his... when he noticed the person walking next to Takahiro.

_A faery!_

This one appeared to be wearing a glamour, although Misaki could see through it. His metallic and bright silver locks were dulled to a greyish color, his sharp, elfin ears assuming the appearance of a normal human's. He seemed to be talking to Takahiro, but for what reason, he didn't know.

Takahiro and the faery stopped before Misaki. Misaki frowned and shifted his weight to his other foot, eyeing the faery. "Who's he?" He asked gruffly, which brought a frown to Takahiro's face.

"Misaki, be nice!" He chided gently, before turning to the faery next to him. "This is my best friend, Usami Akihiko!"

At that, Misaki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Y-Y-Your friend? Him?" He cast an incredulous look towards the faery - Usami Akihiko - who simply smirked smugly, his eyes flashing with something Misaki was too slow to catch. Misaki bit his lower lip, fidgeting again.

"Yeah, Misaki. He's coming over today."

* * *

_A few hours later; Evening_

"Big Brother, someone's here to see you." Misaki ran back to the living room after answering the door, and when Takahiro left it was simply Usami and Misaki standing alone together. Usami smirked at the uneasy tension practically radiating off Misaki, sidling up closer to him.

"Stop pretending," Usami purred, and at that Misaki jumped, whirling to face him. "Stop pretending you don't know what I am."

Misaki began to panic. How had Usami seen through him? He hadn't acted that suspicious... Or was he just obvious? Misaki was about to answer when Takahiro went back into the living room, arm around the waist of a rather pretty woman he knew as Takahiro's girlfriend.

"Usagi-san, I want you to meet my girlfriend," Takahiro beamed from the woman's side. The woman seemed to be gentle and a housewife type, with doe-shaped brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She meekly bowed to the both of them, smiling shyly with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Misaki waved half-heartedly, his eyes fixed on Usami who had gone rather pale looking at the both of them. Misaki frowned slightly, when he remembered that he actually _had _talked to Usami once or twice on the phone - although he hadn't known then that Usami was a faery - and Usami _did _mention he liked Takahiro...

Everything clicked in place.

"Usagi-san, I want you to have the honor of being the first to know... We're getting married," Takahiro exclaimed, seeming giddy with happiness as he clutched on to the female he was so in love with. Misaki gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the nearby wall, heart hurting for the strange faery he barely knew. Sure, he was a faery, but he was capable of emotions... And had he been a human, he would also feel saddened by the fact he had to witness his love _marrying _someone else. He was about to voice his protest when Usami spoke, sounding not at all affected.

"Congratulations, Takahiro!" Usami beamed, clapping Takahiro's back. "She seems like a nice woman... Nice job!" He grinned, seeming not to be affected by this piece of news. Misaki, however, knew better; he could see past the second layer of Usami's glamour, and could see that the tall male was hurting.

"... Wine. I'll go buy some wine, Big Brother. Usami-san, come with me." He reached out and grabbed Usami's wrist, acting by impulse. He half-dragged Usami out and didn't stop until they were alone downstairs, Misaki stoppng by a lamp post. He felt tears sting his eyes, and couldn't comprehend why he was crying; this was a _faery, _for fuck's sake! He shouldn't shed a single tear of sympathy for this being who could have once killed innocent people without batting an eye. But he could see, truly, how Usami hurt, and he couldn't stand it.

"... Why are you crying?"

_...He shouldn't shed a single tear for him, he shouldn't... _

* * *

**Author:** A rather short one this time... I'm in China now! Going out to shop soon.

**Nowaki, Misaki: **Please review~

**Hiroki: **/glancing over plot notebook Author-san keeps with her all the time/ It seems like I'm going to appear soon.

**Nowaki: **With me as Hiro-san's lover-

**Hiroki: **_**ASSISTANT.**_

**Author: **Come onnnn~ A secretary/lover!

**Misaki: **Ignore the idiots. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is rather sucky.


End file.
